Arrow rest and holder mechanism mounted on an archery bow sight window section to aid in holding and aiming an arrow.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,960 there is disclosed an arrow holder that includes an arm pivotally mounted on the bow and having an arcuate notch that together with the bow provides correct placement of an arrow but releases the arrow in response to forward movement of the arrow.
Losh, U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,686, discloses a generally triangular shaped arm rest member that is pivotally mounted and is resiliently retained in a datum position to have one apex abut against the arrow rest shelf and a second apex bearing against the bottom surface of an arrow shaft. During the shooting operation, the rest pivots to move out of the path of the movement of the feathers.
Peck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,221, discloses a pair of conical members rotatably mounted on a rod with their minor bases being resiliently retained in abutting relationship to support the arrow shaft. It is indicated that the device absorbs the downward and lateral forces as the arrow is propelled forwardly.
U.S Pat. Nos. 3,135,255; 3,935,854; 4,236,497 to Hoyt, Troncosco Jr. and Troncosco Jr. respectively disclose arrow rest devices for supporting an arrow shaft above the arrow rest shelf.
In order to provide an improved arrow rest for use in combination with a bow having an arrow rest shelf, this invention has been made.